Going out like a Tank!
by richtofenking95
Summary: surrounded, alone and no way out, what will Tank Dempsey do to stop himself from become another zombie in Samantha's undead army?


**Authors note: hey guys and girls :D time for my next fic to be posted lol :p first I would like to say a big WOW at how many views my previous story 'get back here with that body' has gotten 2,102 and counting ;) if you haven't read it please do :D as well as my other story 'the smiling assassin' :D and please review :D. anyways here is oing out like a tank :D enjoy :p**

Location: Der Riese

''Come on freakbags! I'll take on every one of ya!'' Tank Dempsey yelled as zombie after zombie attacked him ''you aint eatin' me maggot addicts'' he shot three zombies in the head with his THOMPSON ''Come on, I can do this all day!''

Suddenly the zombies all stopped and just stared at him.

''What the?'' Dempsey asked, looking confused.

Just then there was a flash behind the zombies and a little girl appeared behind them. Samantha Maxis had come to see him join her ranks.

Then three zombies pushed to the front of the hoard. Three familiar looking figures. Anger filled Dempsey as he looked at the zombified forms of Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Dr. Edward Richtofen.

''Bastards'' Dempsey whispered his eyes strayed to each one of his old allies.

Zombie Nikolai had bite marks all up his arm, which still clutched a bottle of Vodka in its hand.

Nikolai had been separated from his comrades by the attacking zombies. He had cut down a large number of them before he got overwhelmed and was forced to retreat. He ran past Dr. Maxis' old office and into teleporter C's room. He ran up the metal stairs leading to the teleporter. But instead of taking the teleporter to safety, he turned right and ran down the tunnel where a radio was located. Seeing that there was no way out, Nikolai turned round and brought out a bottle of Vodka and began drinking from it while cutting down zombie after zombie with his STG. The Russian's ammo ran foul and he was overwhelmed and turned, while still drinking vodka.

''Even in death he has a bottle with him, crazy bastard'' Dempsey remarked on the zombified Russian.

Dempsey's eyes wondered over to the soldier whom he had shown the most respect for.

Zombie Takeo was growling at him, his body and face was terribly mauled and mangled, and one of the zombie samurai arms had been torn off and his katana was missing.

Takeo had made a last stand that would be worthy of stories. The Japanese warrior had run into the animal testing labs, his TYPE 100 taking down many undead Nazis. When the ammo for both his weapons had run out he pulled out his ancient family katana. Piles of zombies fell to Takeo's swift attacks. Then the Hellhounds appeared. Takeo slew three of the beasts before they tore his sword arm off and mauled him. The result of the attack was standing in front of Dempsey right now.

''Good on ya Tak'' Dempsey nodded towards his former friend.

He then looked at the most infamous member of their little group.

Dr. Edward Richtofen had truly become one of his own creations. His body was scratched up and his intestines had been torn out of his body and was now trailing on the ground at his feet.

Richtofen had run into the room that held Teleporter A. Seeking an escape he ran into the teleporter and teleported to the mainframe. He upgraded his MG42, and as soon as he pulled it out he killed any zombies that tried to climb on the mainframe. However as the zombies climbed up on all sides, the Doctor found himself being overrun.

The last thing Edward Richtofen saw was Samantha Maxis. As the zombies began tearing into him, all he saw was Samantha laughing at finally getting her revenge against him. Now Richtofen has finally joined the ranks of undead Nazis.

''This is all your fault'' Dempsey said to the person he hated the most.

Now it was Dempsey's turn to join Samantha's army of the dead. The little girl smiled at the marine, and as she did so the zombies slowly began shuffling forward.

Dempsey sighed, knowing that there was no escape. He threw down both his weapons. He pulled from his neck a small locket. He opened it. It revealed a small blonde girl, no older than four. Tears welled up in Dempsey's eyes, and he kissed the locket.

''This is for you baby girl'' he choked as he pocketed the locket. He then glared at Samantha.

''Aint no way you turning me into one of those freakbag!'' He shouted at her. He tore two grenades from his belt and pulled the pins. He then charged at his three zombified allies. Samantha's eyes widened as she realised what the American was doing.

Dempsey dived into the approaching zombies, and as he did so the grenades detonated, destroying a large group of zombies, including the zombie versions of Takeo, Nikolai and Richtofen.

''NOOOOOOOO'' Samantha screamed as complete victory had been snatched from her grip.

So passes Tank Dempsey. A true American soldier.

**The end.**

**Authors end note: hope you guys enjoyed that, I know it's a short short, but I wrote it for a bit of fun :D please R&R also please look out for my upcoming story called 'Call of duty: Heroes unite' which I am writing with my younger sister (who also has an account on FF, she writes awesome primeval stuff if any of you like that :p) heres a link to her profile u/4088574/TsukiBooks please read her stories they are awesome. Anyway until I fic again have fun and enjoy :D **


End file.
